


David Tennant Imagine

by AutumnNL



Series: Imagines [1]
Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Conventions, Cosplay, Gen, London, Rose Tyler Cosplay, The Idiots Lantern, meeting David Tennant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnNL/pseuds/AutumnNL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An imagine I wrote and posted on my Instagram a few months ago</p><p>You, dear reader, receive a plane ticket to London for your graduation. There's a convention going on and, not one to pass up an opportunity, you purchase a ticket, despite the high cost. You can't get into any panels or photoshoots but you are on the hunt for the perfect Tenth Doctor cosplayer to get a picture with. So you don your Rose Tyler cosplay and go.</p><p>You get the picture of a lifetime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	David Tennant Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> y/n means to insert your name of course
> 
> I've never met David Tennant (sadly) and therefore mean no disrespect as I guess at how he would act
> 
> Enjoy

London.  
Finally.

You still couldn’t believe you were in London **at a convention**. Your first convention, it was like a dream. The plane ticket had been the best graduation gift possible. Going to London gave you the opportunity to go to the convention; you couldn’t just pass it up, even if tickets were expensive, meaning you couldn’t get into any panels.

So there you were, cosplaying as Rose Tyler and in a state of bliss. It was any fangirl’s heaven. People were dressed as Daleks, Sherlock Holmes, Watson, anime characters, various Pokemon, even some Donna Nobles, Amy Ponds, and a few Weeping Angels. Of course there were tons of Doctors, especially the Eleventh, but to your chagrin there was a distinct lack of realistic Tenth Doctor cosplayers. They were each wonderful, but something was off about them. You weren’t being picky, but you wanted a picture with a Ten that was good enough to hang on a wall and none of them were doing it for you. Then you ran into one who did.

You nearly toppled over, but a hand wrapped around your arm to hold you steady. 

“Oh! I am so sorry.” That accent, it was so familiar. 

You looked the man over and nearly had a heart attack. He was the Tenth Doctor and a nearly perfect replica too. “No, no, it’s alright.”  
The Tennant-look-a-like smiled (and if it didn’t stop your heart). “Well that’s good. Enjoying yourself?”

You blushed and beamed, heart a-flutter, “Yeah, it’s, well, fan **tastic**! Great costume by the way. Best I’ve seen so far.”

He looked shocked a moment, “Huh? You don’t know…well, um, yes. Yours is very nice as well. The Idiots Lantern, I liked that episode.”

You swooshed your poodle skirt around, “I liked the outfit. Now, what don’t I know?”

He smirked, “That David Tennant is going to be here today for a panel and photoshoot.”

Your eyes widened, “I-I couldn’t afford tickets…” 

You stopped, jaw dropping, “Are-are you saying? You’re-“

He grinned again, “What’s your name?”

“y/n.”  
“Well,” he slicked his hair back and put on an accent, “y/n, you goin’ my way, doll?”

Was **David Tennant** quoting Doctor Who (and Elvis, technically) to you? Oh, yes.

“Is there any other way to go, Daddy-O?”

You looped your arm in his offered one and giggled as he walked you to his panel.

You’d cherish that picture forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated


End file.
